


Witching Hour

by DolohovMistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hunting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolohovMistress/pseuds/DolohovMistress
Summary: A Samhain tradition with pleasurable consequences.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HP Universe.
> 
> Slug Club Rare Pair Week 6-29 thru 7-6

“Please tell me this is a joke” Hermione asked as she read the invitation over again in her hand. She looked up to the group of ladies that had gathered in her living room. “This is bloody barbaric, the fact that people still believe that this Samhain tradition still works to this day are out of their bloody minds.” She exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the and grabbed her full glass of wine and took a deep gulp. “You ladies can enjoy this excursion by yourselves, i will be here happily drinking my wine and reading my smutty novels” Hermione crossed her arms and plopped into her recliner.

“Come on Hermione, you have to it’s tradition!” Pansy pleaded. “Every witch on her 25th birthday year on Samhain, if left unclaimed, has to partake in this event. If you don’t RSVP the invitation will become a portkey and attach itself to you. Some of my mother’s social circle friends if you call them that” she said with an eye roll. “attended this and was able to find their soul mates.”

“Tradition is just peer pressure from dead people” Hemrione grumbled out loud. “Besides this seems like it was made for purebloods only. Why would I be invited to this gathering.” Hermione asked Pansy and looked at the other women in the room and noted that they were either pureblood or half blood. “That’s the exciting part, Hermione,” Luna stated in a dreamlike voice. “Daddy told me that single wizards gather in the same fashion as we are right now, but they are required to cut their palms and gather a vial of blood. That blood will then be poured onto a parchment which will then reveal your true love's desire. The elders will then send the invites to the appointed women.” Luna finished serenely. 

“That sounds all hunky dory, but what about the whole Witching hour business” Hermione waves the second page of the invitation in the air. She clears her voice and reads the instructions out loud“

All witches must arrive an hour before the stroke of midnight.  
All witches will need to bath in the moonlight pond.  
Witches will be given a white floral gown for the festivities and a floral wreath to wear upon their head.   
Witches will be released into an unknown protected forest where they will. wait to be hunted by one true soulmate/s  
Witches must mate with their soulmate/s under the full moon and will absorb the moons elemental magic 

“Doesn’t it sound lovely” Luna asked the group dreamily. “It’s how Daddy met my mother. He tells me this story whenever Samhain is celebrated through the wizarding world.” 

“I for one can’t wait for this to happen” Ginny spoke up as she refilled everyone’s glasses with wine. “Since working for the Holyhead Harpies, my love life has gone down the drain.” She said laughing. “Besides Hermione, when was the last time you were well and truly fucked into oblivion? Since breaking up with Cormac you’ve become a hermit.” Ginny asked of the brunette. “Hey!!” Hermione shouted. “I’ll have you know i have a great relationship with my vibrator’ Hermione and the girls laughed at the statement. “Besides, aren’t you all worried about who you might be paired with? What if your pairing is someone sinister and has nefarious plans for you.” She asked worriedly as she chewed on her lip.

“Ugh Hermione, do you ever stop over analyzing everything!” Pansy said exasperated. “This tradition has been going on for decades, I'm sure there’s some kind of clause in the spell. Now drink up ladies cause in 20 minutes we get to meet our soulmates…” Ginny, Luna Pansy and Hermione raised their glasses and finished off their wine and grabbed their invitations and were whisked to the Samhain destination.

One hour later

Hermione was racing through the forest looking for a pace to hide as she could hear multiple footsteps heading in all different directions. Her gown was soaked with mud as she ran away from whoever was to claim her. She looked back to see if she could see if she could spot anyone following her. Turning around she bumped into a solid wall of muscle and almost fell backwards onto the forest floor, strong built muscles had caught her before her descent. 

“Easy there princess, wouldn’t want to get you filthy just yet” Thorfinn said with a smirk on his face as he straightened her out. “Finn! You’re here” Hermione said shocked to see the hulking Viking in front of her. “Wait a minute, I’m your soulmate” She asked as she looked at the stone he was carrying, which was glowing a bright fuschia. “Apparently so,” he smiled and picked her up and began snogging her immensely and backed her into one of the trees and began tracing her breasts through the gown she wore, both began moaning and grinding against one another and didn’t hear another set of footsteps approaching from behind.

“Dorogoya! Thorfinn!!…” Hemrione and Thorfinn heard a voice speak up. As they looked over they saw the glowing fuchsia stone that belonged to one Antonin Dolohov. “Tony!!” Thorfinn cheered as he set Hermione down. “Just in time too. Look, all our stones are now gold.” All three looked at the stones they each carried.

“A triad. Just my bloody luck that i get stuck with both of you” Hermione giggled as she made her way over to Antonin. “Well!!! Aren’t you going to kiss your soulmate hel….umpph” she didn’t get to finish as Antonin lips locked onto hers and grabbed a hold her head. “Wow!!” She spoke out loud, her lips tingling with magic and jumped back into his arms and started to unbutton his shirt with ferocity. “Easy there princess” Finn said from behind her. “There’s plenty of us to go around.” As he began to lower her zipper of her gown and moved her hair aside and started kissing her neck while massaging her nipples into hard peaks.

Hermione moaned into Antonin’s mouth and threw her head back onto Finn’s shoulder as she keened like a kitten and grabbed a hold of his blonde hair and started snogging him while Antonin took the time then to latch onto her nipple and trail his fingers down into her slippery cunt. Once he found her sweet spot he then kneeled on the forest floor and lifted both of her legs onto his shoulders with Finn holding her upper body up and began licking and sucking her pussy. Using his fingers and tongue he could feel her walls shaking with her first oncoming orgasm. He looked up at Finn and divested both of their clothings as Hermione screamed in ecstasy back bowing in a painful arch. 

“Holy Fucking hell” Hermione said breathlessly as she gulped for air while Antonin still licked and suckled at her making sure to get ever drop of her cum and making her twitch and caused a second orgasm, with her shouting his name in the moonlight. Once cleaned up Antonin let the blood flow back into her legs so she could stand up. 

“Are you alright Kotenok?” Antonin asked as he took her face into her hands and gazed into her eyes. “Splendid,” She replied “but i feel incomplete” she said as she looked back to Finn who she still leant against. She turned around and grabbed a hold of his thick cock and began stroking him up and down. She sent a small silent spell to make him fall against the floor gently and began sucking his cock with an eager vigor all the while Antonin began to penetrate his cock into her pussy, pushing and pulling making her Hermione moan around Finn’s cock. “Ungh.. Princess if you keep doing that I won't last much longer” as he held her hair out of the way so he could watch her suck him off. Hermione looked up with doe eyes with her mouth still on his cock and used her tongue to lick his tip and then deep throated him and began moaning, sending the vibrations to his balls. 

“Fuck!! Hermione!!!” Finn shouted out loud and squirted into Hermione’s mouth, Hermione came up for air after cleaning Finn and climaxed for the third time around Antonin’s cock. “Antonin. Oh yes please. Don’t stop!!!” as she once again came for a fourth time. Antonin, exhausted, fell onto his back and gasped for air. “Fuck. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together” he chuckled out loud, but was soon distracted as Hermione was now riding Finn and could see his seed from their latest session leaking over Finn’s cock as she bounced up and down and climaxed for the fifth and final time while shouting Finn’s name. 

All three, exhausted, from the fucking session laid on the ground and watched the moon and stars, caching their breaths and holding hands as they could feel the magic of the witching hour take place, neither of them knowing that in 9 months time they would be bleased with twins, one from each father.


End file.
